The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., which originated from crossing of a Calibrachoa hybrid variety called ‘CHBS05’ as the female parent and ‘CHBS07’ as the male parent.
The female parent ‘CHBS05’ (unpatented) used in the crossing of ‘Sunbelbusta’ is a strain of our breeding lines, having an erect growth habit. It has small single flowers, the petals having a vivid red-purple color.
The male parent ‘CHBS07’ (unpatented) used in the crossing of ‘Sunbelbusta’ is a strain of our breeding lines, having a decumbent growth habit. It has small single flowers, the petals having violet color.
In July 1998, crossing of ‘CHBS05’ as the female parent and ‘CHBS07’ as the male parent was conducted at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. In October 1998, seedlings were obtained from that crossing. These seedlings were grown in pots in glasshouses and were evaluated. One seedling was selected in view of its growth habit, flower size and color in October 1999. That seedling was propagated by cutting and a trial was carried out by flower potting and bedding from April to October 2000. The botanical characteristics of that plant were then examined, using similar varieties ‘Sunbelribu’ (unpatented) and ‘Sunbelkubu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,279) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this Calibrachoa plant is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety of Calibrachoa plant was named ‘Sunbelbusta’.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart).